


Hamlet

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"E sim, eu queria estar fazendo algo mais interessante naquela posição."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamlet

**Author's Note:**

> Conto escrito para o desafio Retalhos da comunidade [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/). [Setemares](http://setemares.livejournal.com/) me deu essas palavras: **primavera, ameixa, miçanga**.

Shakespeare novamente. No ano anterior apresentaram Otelo, e no anterior, Romeu e Julieta. Este ano era Hamlet e eu ajoelhado perante o próprio, pregando miçangas na barra de seu casaco. E sim, eu queria estar fazendo algo mais interessante naquela posição. Mas tínhamos dois dias até o festival de primavera e toneladas de trabalho para finalizar. Era o primeiro ensaio geral, metade do cenário nem estava pronto, muito menos o figurino.

Passei para a lateral esquerda do ator quando a lombriga afetada se pôs do outro lado, acariciando o veludo da lapela enquanto Hamlet aquecia a voz. - Você fica tão bem de berinjela.

\- Ameixa.

A lagartixa se inclinou para trás e me encarou sem acreditar no que ouviu. - A cor é berinjela.

Eu apenas levantei os olhos para aquela cara azeda. - É ameixa. Só uma mula não vê isso.

\- Oou. Os figurinistas não precisam brigar por causa da minha roupa. - Sorriu o ator. Pude ver pelo canto dos olhos enquanto voltava a pregar contas no veludo, que era como misturar paetês com oncinha, tamanho era o mau gosto.

\- Ele não é figurinista. É apenas um ajudante. - E foi encher o saco de outro. Tratava todos feito lixo só porque fazia estágio na Broadway. Ele ia ver só quando meu nome estiver nos créditos de um musical francês.

\- Você acha mesmo que eu fico bem de... roxo?

Hamlet me fitou através do reflexo do espelho. Ele tinha o sorriso mais bonito da companhia, quem sabe até de toda universidade. Por que o escolheram para um papel tão desagradável? - Você fica lindo.

Ele alargou o sorriso e eu voltei ao meu trabalho, demorando mais que o necessário, só para aproveitar a visão das coxas e de um certo volume do ator egocêntrico, antes que aquela bicha esquálida viesse me atrapalhar de novo.


End file.
